Utilisateur:Okkulten
"LE BUT N'EST PAS D'ÊTRE HEUREUX, C'EST DE SE RENDRE DIGNE DE L'ÊTRE" Ｔｏｋｙｏ Ｇｈｏｕｌ Ｔｒａｓｈ, Ｒｏｌｅｐｌａｙｅｒ， Ｐｒｏｏｆｒｅａｄｅｒ Bien le bonjour, everyone. Je débute à peine en ce qui concerne les modifications en tout genre sur les wikipédias. Veuillez me prévenir si mes changements apportés vous déplaisent, je me ferais le plaisir de les rectifier. Bien à vous, mes salutations les plus distinguées, yey. The child who has forgotten how to go home has forgotten the act of going home itself. And so once again, the child wants to die. ━ Dear Kafka, Sen Takatsuki 'MES PAGES PRÉFÉRÉES' * Ken Kaneki ━ Un protagoniste réellement attachant, courageux et humain, ne cherchant pas les félicitations d'autrui, avec, malheureusement, un deathflag au dessus de la tête. Il s'impose souvent la solitude alors qu'il n'a jamais été seul, au final. Sa propension à souhaiter le bien pour autrui est appréciable mais lourde est la tête couronnée. ( Argh, Haise Sasaki me manque tellement. :( ) * Eto Yoshimura ━ “One can only destroy things one cannot change.” Mon antagoniste préférée par excellence. Un personnage habité de certaines nuances dans lequel on peut voir une version bien plus impitoyable et ambitieuse de son père. Perpétuellement sur le fil du rasoir entre le bien et le mal, elle est là où elle veut et agit qui agit dans l'ombre, sans se faire remarquer, et pour ce qu'elle juge sa propre justice. Sa dualité, le côté évanescent, un peu aérien du personnage. En même temps, le côté assez punchy. Une vraie femme avec de la poigne, ô comme je l'aime la petite Eto. * Nimura Furuta ━ Mon second antagoniste préféré. Bien que sa background story soit encore inconnue. Son côté enfantin et assez lâche est fortement plaisant. Il est l'un des exemples même du fait que les personnages d'Ishida sont toujours très travaillés et forment une véritable galerie, variée, réussissant à rendre les antagonistes si réalistes que l'on peut se plaire à les détester ou à les aimer, car il représente remarquablement bien la face la plus obscure en chaque homme ou sa volonté de puissance. ( Cette théorie avec Furuta et Furuta me vend grave du rêve. ) * Lize Kamishiro ━ Un personnage d'une beauté à couper le souffle. L’esquisse de l'auteur l’embellit à chaque passage dans le manga. * Juzo Suzuya ━ Son character development est sidérant. Surmontant son traumatisme, il a su trouver la force de se battre pour les autres grâce à la chaleur de l'amitié de ceux qui l'ont réellement compris. Je l'adore, une crème. * Kotaro Amon ━ Noble et courageux aux allures de grand chevalier. Ce qui est advenu de lui est navrant, mais c'est rassurant de voir qu'il est toujours resté le même malgré son changement drastique. "REST IN PEACE" THEY SAY TO ME BUT I JUST WANTED TO BE FREE "Bred into my selfless violence What have I done to myself? Just to kill my pride And now I am dead Why cant you hear me crying?"